Pieces of Me
by count-the-moons
Summary: Melanie Carson was a rule follower, the perfect daughter. But, when she meets Dallas Winston, delinquent extraordinaire, she has to learn for herself which rules are meant to be broken and which should be followed.
1. Chapter 1

Melanie Carson was a rule follower. She didn't drink, smoke or sneak around; her record was squeaky clean and her grades were impeccable. Unlike so many girls her age, she didn't feel like need to act like an adult, or look like one. Instead of spending hours trying to make her hair look a certain way, she let her chestnut brown waves cascade down to her elbows without a touch of product. When all of the other girls wasted precious time poking and prodding themselves to look good for somebody else, Melanie went on her day with a little mascara and a touch of lipgloss, but only if she felt like it. So many girls would skip meals to fit into certain showy outfits, but Melanie was fine with being not model thin and prancing around in provocative short skirts and busty tops. All of the adults who knew Melanie would rave on and on about how wonderful she was, and all of the kids in the halls would gripe about her apparent perfection. In short, Melanie was the ideal teenage girl, or she seemed to be.

That's why Melanie was so shocked that she was at a real party, nevertheless a party with drinks, smoking and foul language, not to mention couples going at it around every turn. The music was pounding so loud that Melanie could barely think, much less hold a conversation. Melanie could not believe she had let Clara drag her there, especially wearing the skimpy clothes she was dressed in.

Melanie's best friend Clara was a polar opposite of her; while Melanie was prim and proper, Clara was sarcastic and on occasion, rude. She enjoyed frying her tight blonde curls into frizzy straightness, and refused to leave the house unless her face was completely caked in makeup. Clara was stick thin, yet still managed to have curves in all of the right places. At the age of 15, she had done everything to do with various guys, yet Melanie had yet to even been kissed. Her dirty mouth sometimes made Melanie blush from the tips to her ears, while Clara was pretty sure Melanie had never cussed in her life. Her clothing collection was extensive, but Clara had lifted so many items Melanie lost count, the vast majority being so tight they were uncomfortable, or lacking so much fabric that Melanie was positive her parents would have a heart attack if she tried to leave the house wearing them. Clara was so outgoing, everybody loved her, or hated her but only because they wanted to be her. Melanie was sometimes jealous about how popular Clara was, she could just fit anywhere she wanted too. Melanie never had any trouble making friends, but she couldn't fit right in like Clara could, most of the time she felt like the outsider. They were both fiery passionate about things, and one thing Melanie was sure passionate about was that nobody would ever mess with her, ever. Maybe sometimes that scared people away from her, and she pretended not to care, but Melanie yearned to be accepted and loved by her peers, like Clara. The only people who had a problem with Clara were some of the high strung Socs; Clara was so well liked that a lot of the Socs didn't mind her. Clara was a Greaser through and through, from her self destructive behavior to her broken family. Melanie was neither a Greaser nor a Soc. While her family had a load of money, and she had the etiquette of some of the Socs, Melanie could never stand to be around those airheads who were so obsessed with material objects that they couldn't even think for themselves. So she had stuck with Clara, and so technically, she was part Greaser by association, although she would rather be reading a book than partaking in various illegalities.

How Clara had convinced her to come to this party in Clara's skimpy clothing was beyond Melanie. "Learn to live a little," Clara had said countless times to her before, but after a particularly uneventful day, Melanie threw away all her inhibitions and told herself that for today, she would be someone else, someone cool. Chances were so slim that she would see someone who knew her or her parents, and for that one night, she didn't have to be herself. So when Clara had offered to lend her some clothing to wear, Melanie happily obliged. She had picked out the most modest of Clara's clothing, but she knew she wouldn't be caught dead wearing it in front her parents. The short skirt covered Melanie's entire bottom which was more than she could say about Clara. The top, while long sleeved, left little of Melanie's curvy figure to the imagination. While Melanie let Clara dicate her outfit, in no way would Melanie let Clara touch her with any of her makeup; her face was her own and there would be no changing that.

Melanie knew she didn't look terrible, but standing in the doorway of the raging party, she suddenly felt terribly self conscious. What was she doing here, why did she think she could be here? As Melanie turned to leave, Clara swiftly grabbed her hand.

"Come on, Melly, let's go have some fun!" Clara giggled when Melanie turned her nose at the childish nickname Clara gave her.

"Fine, but I need to be back before 12 for my curfew," Melanie let out an exasperated sigh before letting Clara pull her on her way. They passed people dancing obnoxiously to terrible music, and Melanie crinkled her nose at the lingering scent of liquor and cigarettes. As they arrived at the makeshift bar, Melanie listened to Clara flirt shamelessly with a guy while Melanie searched a cooler for a Pepsi. Popping the tab open, Melanie was about to take sip when Clara shoved a beer into her, giving Melanie no choice to grasp the foreign drink.

"Clar, what I am supposed to do with this?" Melanie said to Clara quietly so no one would overhear them. "You know I don't drink."

Clara just looked at her with dumbstruck look on her face. "Come on Mel, it's a party, everyone drinks."

But Melanie wasn't so sure, and opened her mouth to say so when Clara cut her off.

"Lighten up hon, nobody likes a downer at a party."

Reluctantly, Melanie raised the foul smelling liquid to her lips before taking a tender sip. Gagging, she forced herself to swallow, and gave Clara a giant forced smile.

"That's the spirit!" Clara gave Melanie a giant thumbs up, and then they were on their way around the party. First, Clara continuously introduced her to all of friends, just another reminder of how liked Clara was. Melanie gripped the full beer in her hand, and but only spoke when prompted to. Clara looked like she was having the time of her life, but all Melanie wanted was to curl up in her bed and read a good book. They wandered around aimlessly for a while, Clara looking for someone to finish her night with, and after about an hour of being at the party, Clara decided that they would play a game of pool against two guys they just met.

Leaning down so that only Melanie could hear her words, Clara started to talk about how hot one of the guys was, the one with the over greased hair and prominent muscles.

"Clara!" Melanie had whispered urgently back, "He looks like he's twenty-five!"

"So," Clara countered back, "What's gonna happen is that while I talk to the hot one, you're gonna talk to the other one, keep him, ummm, entertained."

Clara's break in words didn't go unnoticed by Melanie. "Are you sure you want me to do this?" Melanie questioned nervously, "I'm not exactly anyone's first choice for a wingwoman." Melanie chuckled dryly before waiting for Clara's response.

"What the hell, just go for it" Clara shrugged her shoulders confidently before walking back to the pool table, standing a little too close to be friendly with the more muscular one.

Naturally, Melanie sucked at pool, as she had never really had a party to play it at before. She pretty much missed every shot, while Clara giggled up with the muscular one, much to Melanie's dismay. She had honestly hoped that Clara would stay with her through the whole party, but knowing her best friend that would never happen. As Clara kept getting more and more close to the one guy, Melanie left obvious signals that she was not interested in whatever the second guy wanted.

"Hey baby, I'm Max," The sleaze had uttered when they first met, the smell of booze evident in his breath and a smoke in hand.

"Okay," Melanie nodded coolly, as that was all she could muster the courage to say, where she really wanted to tell the guy to leave her alone, as he must've been 25 whereas she was only 15.

The game continued on, but at one point, as Melanie went uncomfortably up to the table to take her shot, she felt slimy hands wrap around her waist and grab the pool stick.

"Sweetcheeks, this is how you do it," The creep started to pull the stick back, but not before she felt his lingering palm graze her breast. Panicking, she looked over to Clara for help, before realizing that she would have to deal with this on her own, as Clara and the muscular guy had started sucking face in the middle of the party. Melanie pushed Max off her, with more strength than she knew she had, but even so could only muster enough to passively say "Please leave me alone."

She knew that this action didn't suffice when he reached out to grasp her arm.

"Babycakes, don't be like that, I can show you a good time," His eyes raked up and down her body, inevitably taking in every curve and she tensed under his tight grip. She could feel his warm, discussing breath on her skin. Melanie was now angry; nobody had a right to treat anybody that way, and she sure wasn't gonna let him act like that.

"I said leave me alone, what do you not understand about that!" Even though she had yelled loudly, very little people's heads turned under the loudness of the music. Even Clara could not leave her boy toy of the night to see if her best friend was okay. Ripping the man's hand off of her as hard as she could, she quickly made her way over to the couch, where she sat expressionlessly. Why did she come here? Melanie thought to herself, she could never be liked as much as Clara. She just wanted to go home and lie in her bed and forget this ever happened.

Dallas Winston was bored out of his mind. Against his will, Sodapop Curtis and Two-Bit Matthews had dragged him to this stupid B-rate high school party. Rolling a cigarette between his fingers, he took a drag before puffing it out in perfect rings. Sighing exasperatedly, he had turned to Soda before grumbling something about there being no good booze here.

"Come on Dal, this is like the party of the year at good ol' Will Rogers High here," Two-Bit took a sip of his lukewarm beer before continuing on. "And what kind of party would it be if I didn't show up," Two-Bit cackled before taking another sip of his beer, which was definitely not his first one of the night.

"Okay," Dally grunted. "That explains why you're here," he gestured to Two-Bit. "But why do you gotta be here Soda, and most importantly, why the hell am I missing on a perfectly good party at Buck's for this shithole. Ain't nothing going on 'round here." Grumbling, he took another match from his jean pocket and struck it on his necklace, before touching it to a cigarette.

"Come on Dal," Soda said lightheartedly, "Have some fun or something' like that,"

Dally rolled his eyes before continuing on complaining. "No good broads to pick up here either. Geeze, Two-Bit, I thought you said this was the party of the year or somethin' stupid like that." Two-Bit nodded before Soda opened his mouth to reply.

"Life ain't always about finding another broad to use Dally." Soda said strongly, hoping he would get through to his friend so he would stop his gripping, so that they could have some fun.

"Says the boy who still cries 'because his girlfriend was knocked up by another man," Dally retorted coldly. Soda's face grew red around his ears, and Two-Bit grew visibly pale. Dally knew this was a low blow, even counting some of the asshole things he's said to people.

"Fuck this. I'm outta here," Dally turned around and stormed out, not even waiting for his friends' reactions before leaving. As he was about to walk out the door, a girl sitting alone on the couch caught his eye.

Melanie wanted to go home. She had been sitting there for over an hour waiting for Clara to get done messing around so that Clara could take her home. Glimpsing down at her watch, she saw the time was only 10:44, and that she had over an hour before Clara had to take her home. Groaning, she sat back on the couch before she felt someone sit down next to her.

"What's a pretty little broad like you doing sittin' all alone at a party," the guy who sat down next to her said. It took Melanie a few moments to realize that he was talking to her. When she turned to face the speaker, her big brown eyes caught on his icy blue ones for just a moment. He had pale blonde hair and and an elvish shaped face, not to mention the intense blue eyes. He looked almost dangerous, his pale blue eyes glinting with amusement.

"Don't call me a broad," Melanie snapped back at. "I ain't no stupid toy,"

"My, feisty are we," He replied with a smirk on his lips. "Cutie, what should I call you?" His hand brushed down her jaw bone, in some attempt to flirt with her. It took all the strength Melanie had not to slap him, but even Melanie could tell he didn't have the same intentions as the creep before had, he was doing nothing but failing at flirting with her.

"Melanie," She whispered strongly, not wanting anyone else to hear, even though she had no interest in playing this guy's games.

"Melanie," He smirked back at her. "My name's Dallas, but my friends call me Dally."

"Okay, nice meeting you Dallas," While it was obvious this guy was doing nothing but flirting with her, Melanie felt really uncomfortable. She was out of her element, the most adventurous she ever got was in a book. She shouldn't have even came to the party, who was she kidding. Sweet, innocent Melanie wouldn't ever come to a boozed up party, much less be talking to a hood like this one.

"Why not Dally?" He shrugged his shoulders before taking a drag of his cigarette. "Ain't we friends now?" Dally smirked and put his arm around Melanie, much to her dismay. Now she was angry, nobody was going to touch her without her permission.

"No we ain't friends, I just met you for cryin' out loud, name one thing about me" Melanie spit back in his face, letting out all of her pent up frustrations about the party on him.

"You're goddamn sexy, but I guess anyone can see that," The blonde haired teen smirked, but it was not answer Melanie wanted to hear.

Pulling his arm off from around her, she yelled the only thing strong enough that came to mind. "Fuck off hood!" Melanie shouted before walking away from him, not realizing that this was the first time she's ever sworn. Dally just leaned into the couch with a cocky smirk on his face, when he saw her look back at him, and his icy blue eyes met her sweet brown ones. Now he wasn't so interested in leaving this party.

Melanie sat on a stool at the makeshift bar, nursing a Pepsi, while waiting for Clara to bring her home. This was such a mistake, she was nothing like this, she was never a party girl. Glancing down at her watch, the time read 12:04.

"Dang it!" She said out loud, knowing that she needed to be home four minutes ago. Melanie was not a rule breaker, and she wondered what was gonna happen when she came home late. Melanie had never even been close to breaking curfew before, and here she was, sitting here stuck at the world's worst party without a ride. Knotting her wavy hair back into a ponytail, Melanie slowly slipped off of the chair before trudging to the door. She was trying to give Clara as much time to get her butt down there, so she wouldn't have to walk the 20 minutes home. But as she reached the door, she knew her stalling was pointless. She was gonna have to walk home to avoid getting into more trouble than she was already in. Oh goddess, her parents would be so angry with her. Melanie's parents loved her alot, but Melanie and them never saw eye to eye on anything. Melanie always felt like they were looking for a reason to bring her down, or get her in trouble. She knew it wasn't true, but her feelings had validation. Melanie was the perfect daughter, and they still treated her like a delinquent. She didn't even think they realized how good she was in comparison to other 15-year-olds, such as Clara herself. Melanie would guarantee her parents would enjoy the opportunity to discipline her, while her younger siblings sat in amusement. Although they had never been physical with her, sometimes words said from anger hurt more than they think. Melanie was definitely not excited to arrive home, and especially not explain to her parents where she had been all this time.

As she stepped out onto the rundown street, Melanie realized how cold it truly was. Shivering, she wrapped her arms around herself before taking a good long look at where she was. Surrounded by rundown houses and beat up fences, she could hear a distant car alarm over the voices from the raging party behind. Melanie had no clue where she was, only that she was on the East side of town. Knowing she had a fifty-fifty chance of picking the way back to her larger, West side house, she debated about it for a little while before finally deciding to turn to the left. Placing one foot in front of the other, Melanie thought about all of the implications this one, stupid decision to come to this party would have on her life, not even bothering to realize that she was not only walking alone, but into the wrong direction.

"Fuck!" Dally cursed under his breath, realizing the time. He hadn't lasted much longer at that lame party they dragged him to after he lost sight of that one broad, and so he had decided to go over to Buck's for some real fun. It was only now, 12:09, that he realized that he was Soda and Two-Bit's ride. Nodding goodbye to Buck and the girls they had been talking to, Dally turned away to leave when Buck called his name.

"Dal, why you not staying' for the after party?" Buck was so intoxicated that he was barely coherent, but luckily Dally was able discern most of what he was saying.

"Nothin' much, just gotta go give a ride, I'll be back before it's over," Dally offered nothing more before snatching his keys out from his pocket and continuing down the front steps. While Dally had had more than a few drinks that night, he could hold his alcohol and knew he wasn't completely buzzed. Darry Curtis would kill him for chauffeuring around Sodapop half assed. Walking only a couple feet to find his car, which had been parked right near the entrance, Dally lit another match on his necklace and held it up to his cigarette. Dally took a quick drag of the smoke before huffing out of frustration. It wasn't fair that everyone else got to go have fun while he was stuck playing babysitter to the two boys, although that was better than the alternative of them walking home alone; two lone Greasers would get jumped faster than the speed of light. Plugging his keys into the ignition, Dally waited a couple seconds before the engine roared to life, and the moment that happened, he tore down the street to arrive back at the lame party.

Melanie's watch now read 12:25. Shouldn't she have been home by now, or at least passed the train tracks separating East from West. Melanie mentally smacked herself in the head, she knew that meant only one thing; she picked the wrong direction. Now, not only is she going to be late, she is going to be very late. Letting out a whimper from the cold, she turned around to start hiking the other way on her sore feet.

Melanie definitely noticed when a beat up old car pulled up alongside her. Not even using her head, she made her way to the driver's before rapping twice on the window, letting the driver know to roll it down. Suppressing all of her fear, she opened her mouth to ask them for directions before suddenly realizing that it was the attractive blonde that she had so rudely talked to earlier that night on the couch. She felt the blush from the anger she felt towards him rise on her cheeks, before promptly shutting her mouth and turning to walk away, staring right into his alluring blue eyes.

"Awe Melanie, come on. I ain't that ugly am I?" Dally quipped, a smirk playing at the edges of his lips.

Melanie felt the blush flush her entire face, party because she was shocked he remembered her name, but also because he was quite attractive. Trying to come up with something smart to say, she just stood there silent for a moment before he spoke again.

"Where you even tryin' to go? Nothing over here for a Soc like you," Dally said again, keeping the same teasing tone.

"I'm no Soc," Melanie shyly interjected.

"Well, you sure act don't act like a Greasy girl," Dally smirk, knowing he was correct in his guess that she was a Soc, even though she was a Soc in Greaser clothing. Melanie just huffed and kept walking. She didn't have to deal with this guy who didn't know when to quit, no matter how intriguing he seemed to be.

"Actually Soc, what are you doin' 'round here? Little far from the West side," Dally shouted out from his window, before pulling his car up alongside her again.

"I'm walking home. I'm fine, just leave me alone Dallas," Melanie said annoyed before turning her head. She actually had to get home. Suddenly, she tripped over a crack in the pavement and nearly went tumbling to the ground. Luckily she caught herself before she hit the ground, but she still blushed bright red when she heard Dally laughing from his car.

"Just fine my ass," Dally said still laughing while nursing a cigarette, and Melanie somehow blushed more. Dally just had this way of getting under her skin.

"No seriously, broad. This late at night you're bound to get jumped by somebody, Grease or Soc," Dally said in as somber of a tone as he could muster.

Melanie grew pale at the thought of getting jumped and her teeth started to chatter. "Well, nothing I can do now, besides get going towards home." Melanie started to feel sick at the things they would do to her, and even more than ever wished she was home in her own bed. Suddenly, talking to Dally didn't seem so bad compared to interacting with them.

"Get in, I'll drive you," Dally said while unlocking the passenger door, even surprising himself. The only time Dallas Winston would chauffeur a broad around was to take her back to his place.

"No," Melanie uttered through chattering teeth. "I ain't going nowhere with you."

"I'll take you home, just get in before you freeze or some shit," Dally reiterated his offer to her. Something about this girl captivated him, he just didn't know what about her.

Melanie knew he was right on all accounts, and that she was about an, and that she should accept his ride, but she didn't want to because it would mean he would win. Melanie hated losing, and she was definitely not about to lose to Dally Winston.

"Fine," She said through clenched teeth, urging them not chatter. She tenderly opened the passenger door before tentatively sitting in the seat, She had barely even shut the before Dally sped off with a bang, startling her.

"At least let me buckle in!" Melanie yelled over the sound of the loud car. Dallas just shrugged his shoulders before taking a sharp turn. Melanie could smell the rubber burning as the car screeched around the corner.

"Do you even have your license! You're gonna get us both killed!" Melanie shouted, but she couldn't keep the grin of her face. It was exhilarating to ride like this, she felt free, forgetting about Clara, the creep at the party and the fact that she was she was out beyond curfew. All she could think about was Dallas Winston, and how amazing she was feeling at the moment.

"Nobody needs one of those!" Dallas shouted back. Melanie surprised herself by laughing. Here she was, at 30 minutes past midnight, riding illegally with some juvenile delinquent who drove worse than a bat out of hell, and she was loving every minute.

"Hey look, no hands!" Dally laughed as the car swerved dangerously towards the other lane, but luckily no cars were coming towards them. Melanie giggled, she actually giggled, before cheering as loudly as she could.

"You like that? Watch this!" Dally gunned the gas as hard as he could, and the car shot forward, Melanie gripping the armrests as hard as she could, but not closing her eyes, not wanting to miss a minute of it. For a brief moment, his hand brushed hers, and Melanie felt tingles all throughout her body, but pulled her hand away before they made real contact.

"Where you live?" Dally asked later, when they reached the West Side of Tulsa.

"Fifth and Miller Street," She replied back, a huge grin on her face.

"Damn, that's one Socy neighborhood. Sure you ain't a Soc?"

"Positive," Melanie replied back happily before Dally continued to tear down the road.

Pretty soon, they arrived at the entrance to Melanie's neighborhood.

"Drive more quietly, I don't want anyone one to see me," She whispered seriously.

Dally's smirky grin suddenly turned to a frown.

"Or rather you don't wanna be seen with the Greaser trash," Dally corrected her with a sneer on his face. Melanie was beyond confused. He had been acting so nice and fun earlier, what happened?

. "Dallas Winston, JD extraordinaire fucking the perfect kid Soc? Unheard of!" Dally said with mock shock in his voice.

"Dallas!" Melanie said, appalled at the thought of her doing anything with anyone. "We didn't do nothing, quit pretending we did!"

"I bet they'd love to hear about how I made you moan my name," Dally retorted with a cruel smirk on his face, striking a match on his necklace and lighting a smoke. Melanie looked visibly uncomfortable, and Dally knew he succeeded in his goal.

"Quit being so mean to me," Melanie said as an afterthought, confused on what happened to make him talk so dirty.

"Suck it up sweetheart, I ain't ever nice to nobody, besides, why would I fuck a girl like you when I could have my pick of the litter" He took a long drag of his cigarette, not noticing the hurt expression on Melanie's face.

They sat in a total silence, Dally working on his smoke, until they pulled up to her giant mansion.

"This sure looks like a fucking Soc's house," Dally uttered under his breath, annoyed.

"Thanks for the ride," Melanie retorted sarcastically, trying to keep her voice from cracking. "And like I said before, I ain't no Soc, my name's Melanie." She abruptly stood up in his car, got out of the passenger seat onto the concrete sidewalk that lined her neighborhood and slammed the car door behind her as hard as she could. She marched angrily up her front steps, wondering how she ever thought she would have a good time with freaking Dallas Winston, who just wanted to mess with her. Why did she get into the car with him, she should've just waited for Clara or walked on her own. As she turned to unlock the front door, she heard Dally yell something behind her, and whipped her head around, hoping for an apology

"Don't stay up too late thinking' 'about me," Dally shouted from the car, a callous smirk playing again at the corner of his lips, only this time Melanie didn't find it so hot.

"Go to hell Dallas Winston!" She shouted, her face falling before slamming her house door behind her. Good God, she hated him. She hated how he captivated her, even while managing to be the most vile human being she had ever talked to.

Little to Melanie's knowledge, her parents had heard the whole exchange. Melanie sure had a lot of explaining to do.

After Melanie shut the door, Dally gunned the gas and took off towards Buck's. All he wanted was to get totally hammered so he would forget that stupid Socy broad, Melanie. She wasn't even anything special, she must've been what, fifteen, and from the way she blushed when he was around, had no experience with guys of any type, much less ones who spent their days in the cooler like he did.

"Goddammit," He muttered, because all he could picture was how she smiled through her cheeks and the way her eyes lit up when they were driving, her brown waves messed around her head and that fact she didn't care, the way her lips looked so plump and kissable. He needed to forget her, because he wasn't the dating type. He would bed girls than leave them, nothing more, no attachments. Besides, there was no way the Soc was willing to just jump into bed with him. He was tough, rude and mean and planned on staying that way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Melanie, where in the world have you been?" Melanie's mom questioned her, exasperated, the moment she shut the door behind her. Both of her parents were standing expectantly in the living room, concern crowding their eyes.

Melanie's mom was tall and lean, compared to Melanie being around average height and more curvy, tending to take after her father. Melanie's mom looked younger than her years, and was very beautiful, but was starting to wear after taking care of three kids for fifteen years. She was introverted and giving, but sometimes nagged on Melanie to the point where Melanie couldn't help but yell back. Her mom couldn't seem to grasp that Melanie was a great kid, and that everyone makes mistakes, or except that she could be wrong about anything and that Melanie could ever be right. Melanie's mom expected her to be perfect in every aspect, and on occasion was so overbearing and intrusive it drove Melanie up the walls, no matter how many times she was reminded that her mom loves her, and this behavior was only in her best interest.

Melanie knew she couldn't tell her mom where she was; not only would she be punished for breaking her curfew, but would also incite punishment for being at a party. Melanie still couldn't believe that she had gone to that party, and accepted a ride home from Dallas Winston, of all people. Her head started to spin with anger just at the thought of that boy, and the note they had left on. Melanie forced herself to ignore the thought of him, as working this out with her parents was a much more pressing issue.

"You need to start talking, right now young lady, or else you will be in even more trouble," Melanie father started in sternly. Melanie's father was a large man, in more than one sense. He was serious and stern, but attempted to be funny at the same time. He always wanted to know everything about Melanie, and always tried to prompt her to overshare. Honestly, he sometimes got on Melanie's nerves. He could also be scary when he got angry. Melanie knew that he would never lay a hand on her, but when he got angry he tended to yell, and sometimes said some hurtful things that he didn't mean. Melanie pretended to let his cruel comments roll of her back like water off a window pane, but his comments really got to her sometimes.

"I was at Clara's, sleeping over," Melanie expounded quickly, trying to avoid getting into trouble. Technically, she had been at Clara's, just not whole time, or sleeping over. She had told her parents she was heading over when she went there, but never told them when she would be home, or that she was "spending the night".

"Okay, but you need to ask permission before you spend the night somewhere, and you know that," Melanie's' mom paused, waiting for Melanie to continue the rest of her story, but her dad interjected, not giving her a chance to reply.

"Why were you out with that criminal so late at night, huh? And what was that comment he made, about you thinking about him?"

Melanie paled at his words. She had no idea that they had only heard the last part of her conversation with Dally. While her parents didn't believe that they were better than anyone due to their monetary status, they did believe that people should be judged on the choices they make, and Dally had a record of not making very good ones. It didn't matter the type of person he would turn out to be; those poor choices would mean he would never be allowed around Melanie- no ifs, buts, or whys.

"He drove me home," Melanie whispered, ashamed. Melanie's parents gapped at the idea of their oldest daughter riding around town with the dangerous Dallas Winston. Everyone around town had heard the stories of delinquent Dallas Winston, and it didn't exactly take take a detective to identify the trademark white blonde hair that Melanie had been parading around with.

"Clara got sick and I needed to come home," Melanie continued with her lie, trying to be as truthful as possible without giving away where she had truly been. Sure, Melanie had lied to her parents before, but only about the little things, like who ate the last cookie, or if she had completed all of her homework before going, never something on a grand of a scale as this. Melanie had never done something as bad as this before.

"I didn't want to call you to be a bother, so I walked home by myself," Melanie started to cry, feeling guilty about lying to her parents, but made no attempt to stop, knowing this was enhancing her lie. Melanie's mom moved over to hug her, and she resisted all of her urges to push her off.

"Then, that hood came up behind me offering' me a ride, saying that it was dangerous to be here alone. He was right so I took a ride from that jerk," Melanie finished her lie, but surprisingly, she started to feel bad about the way she described Dallas. He was a huge asshole, but he had been nice, offering her a ride and everything. He didn't have to do that he, he could've just gone on his way and let her get jumped.

Her father nodded his head, accepting her lie, and instead of feeling like weight was being taken off of her shoulders, Melanie only felt like weight had been added on.

"Melanie, just next time call us for a ride home, and don't get into cars with strangers, especially not dangerous teen criminals. I raised you better than that." Her dad responded. There is was, the hurtful line. Melanie braced herself, waiting for something about how she shouldn't be so stupid, and that she should use her head. But the words never came, and Melanie sighed a breath of relief and sunk into the couch next to her parents.

"Head on up to bed now, we can talk about this more in the morning," Melanie's mom assured her, but Melanie felt nothing but assured. She had just completely lied to her parents about something that was so out of the ordinary for her. Not only had she gone to a party, was late for curfew, and drove around with Dallas Winston, but she just created an elaborate lie, and told it to her parents nonetheless!

Melanie went up the stairs to her room quickly, starting to feel sick. She passed by her younger brother and sister's rooms, hoping that they were sleeping heavily, before she slipped into the bathroom, sunk to the floor and started to cry. Turning on the sink for good measure, she cried out all of her tears and just sat there, deep in thought. She went through all the events of the evening, from the preparation, the party, the creep, Dally, and Dally again. For some reason, her mind got stuck on the captivating dangerous blonde who seemed to strike every one of her nerves. She thought of his alluring smirk, and fiery ice-cold eyes. She could envision the mouth that made her laugh, a cigarette dangling from his lips. But then she remembered how cruel he became, purposely trying to make her uncomfortable and bad. She remembered why she hated him with all of her, and why she would never ever see him again.

Collapsing into bed, Melanie urged herself to shake the what ifs that she couldn't get out of head.

Dally knew he was screwed the next morning, the moment he walked into the house. Pushing his black sunglasses further up onto his nose, he flinched at the loud noise closing the car door created. Dally had followed through on his plans to get completely, incoherently drunk the night before, and as a result was going through what had to be one of the worst hangovers ever. For Dally, the best hangover cure was sleep and some rich chocolate cake. Sleep, he could carry out anywhere, but there was only one place Dally knew where he could have a limitless supply of chocolate cake.

Dally stepped onto the pavement on the path outside the Curtis residence, Dally looked at his feet to avoid worsening the pounding that was slamming his head. Gingerly placing one foot in front of the other, he made his way to the front door before carefully opening the front door.

"Dallas Winston, where the fuck were you?"

Dally resisted all urges to covering his ears with his hands and curl up onto the floor, before starting Darry Curtis right in the eye.

"What's it to you, Darrell. Ain't like you my old man or nothin'," Dally tried to sound as tough as possible, but his terse reply ending up sounding more like a defeated mumble.

The entire gang was sitting around the dining room table, save for Darry, who stood up when Dally had entered the establishment. Ponyboy was deep into yet another book, Dally didn't understand how he could stomach that shit. Steve was digging into a famous Curtis chocolate cake, while Soda, on his right, just stared at Dally expectantly, a plate of eggs with grape jelly lying partly eaten next to him. Two-Bit was, unsurprisingly, nursing a beer, and good old Johnnycakes was just sitting there blankly, not wanting to intrude on anything.

"It's to me, Dallas, because, if I remember correctly, you were supposed to take my kid brother," Darry paused and gestured to Soda, "And that alcoholic," Darry stopped again and pointed to Two-Bit, who only grinned and took another long sip of his beer, "Home from a party last night."

Darry gave Dally a long, hard stare, and Dally knew he was waiting for a reply.

"Had to give some Socy broad a ride home man, she was gonna get jumped if I didn't," Dally shrugged his shoulders, even though it pained his throbbing head to do so. He hoped Darry would accept his partial excuse, but wishing he hadn't brought up the one broad, as all the drinking he had done to get her out of his head would be in vain.

"Yeah, well, where'd you go after?" Soda interjected before Darry had a chance to reply. "Definitely not back to the party where you were supposed to pick us up."

Dally knew he was in some deep trouble. Sodapop was angry, and Sodapop never lashed out. It was very rare that Soda did not present as his usual happy-go-lucky self.

"I just' needed to get that goddamn broad out of my fuckin' head!" Dally raised his voice, ignoring the pounding in his head. "I did that the only way I know how to."

Everyone looked around the Curtis house, confused. Two-Bit put down his bottle and just stared. Dallas Winston, hung up over a girl?

"Gee Dally, she sure got your panties in a tie," Steve smirked before looking at Two-Bit, a look of amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Fuck off Randle, you know better than I do that I just screw 'em and leave 'em," Dally retorted back, hoping that nobody could see the blush that was starting to creep up his neck. Even though Pony was engrossed in his book, his eyes went wide at the mention of sex, and Dally was grateful that for a moment the attention was off of him.

"Don't worry kid, one day you'll bang a girl and you'll understand," Dally tried to smirk at Pony as usual, but it felt forced as he tried even harder to divert the attention from himself. Ponyboy grew completely ruby-red, and opened his mouth to reply, but could only stutter.

"Um, uh, uh" Ponyboy started, but couldn't form his thoughts into coherent words.

"Thanks for the input Dally, but Pony won't be doing nothing for a long time now, ain't that right Ponyboy?" Darry looked expectantly back at him after defending him. Ponyboy nodded quickly and immediately shoved his face back into the book he was reading, although Dally doubted he was actually reading.

Dally sunk into one of the living room chairs, relieved that all the heat was off of him, and started to relax, hoping to ditch the awful hangover. Propping his feet up on the couch, he started to close his eyes when he heard a god awful voice start to resonate through the house.

"Dally and the Soc, sittin' in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Dally with a baby-"

"Two-Bit Matthews, you better shut your goddamn mouth before I fucking shut it for you!" Dally grunted, while stepping out of his comfortable position. He heard the entire gang crack up, even Pony, who was no doubt still embarrassed from their earlier discussion. As Dally stumbled into the kitchen and dining room area where everyone was sitting, he knew that his beat red blush was easily viewable on his pale complexion.

He hated that Socy girl, Melanie, because she was a stuck up brat who didn't know when to shut her mouth, and the gang needed to know that.

"Dally's got a crush!" Soda giggled from his chair, the earlier resentment from the party last night all but gone at the prospect of poking fun at Dally.

"I ain't crushin' on nobody, 'especially not some bratty Soc girl who goes crying home to Daddy!" While Dally had hoped his outburst would shut the gang up for good, it only made them laugh harder.

Two-Bit got up and slugged his arm around Dally. "So Dal, what's her name? She a looker? What base ya' get to?" Two-Bit wiggled his eyebrows, which caused Dally to roll his eyes and shoved Two-Bit off of him, only inciting more snickers from the boys.

"Go to hell, I'm takin' a nap," Dally said exasperated before making his way back over to the couch. He removed his sunglasses slowly, trying not to fuel his throbbing headache, lied down and placed a pillow over his head, trying to block out the continuous giggles of the gang.

Melanie woke up when the sunlight danced its way between the curtains in her room and into her eyes. Delirious, she glanced over to her clock the read the time. 7:03. She rolled over, groaning, and smashed her head in between her pillows. Melanie wanted nothing but to forget yesterday night. Relieved that it was in fact, Saturday, Melanie was grateful just to have a day that she could lie in bed and read a good book. She dreaded facing her parents after the huge lie she told last night.

Prolonging the inevitable, Melanie pushed back going downstairs to her parents as long as she could, taking an excessively long shower, and a record amount of time to get ready after. As Melanie combed her fingers through her brown locks, she could not help but again think of the huge mistake she made. She felt so terrible guilty about everything that had happened that she considered coming clean to her parents, but their reactions would be nothing but rational and her punishment would be anything but fair. She would probably be grounded until college.

Pulling on a loose-fitting skirt, and her most comfortable blouse, Melanie finally worked up the nerve to go down stairs. While making her way down, she could hear her family talking and laughing in the dining room over a brunch.

Tenderly taking her seat, she was surprised that she received no weird looks or backhanded comments. In fact, everyone went about their meals normally, her little sister continuing on about her latest soccer game.

Melanie's little sister was only three years younger than her, twelve years old, and they were polar opposites. Melanie was extroverted, outspoken, stubborn and mouthy, where her sister was introverted, shy, sweet, in tune with emotions and very well-behaved. Her blonde hair was even the antithesis of Melanie's chestnut locks. Her hair was not as light as Dally's white blonde strands, but was still blonde all the same. She was not as much as a perfectionist as Melanie was, and all though Melanie had always performed better in school and sports, her sister was regarded as the perfect child in her parent's eyes, and could do no wrong, where Melanie was always wrong.

Melanie's brother was also a perfect child. He was a cross between Melanie and her sister, and embodied traits from both. He had her sister's sweetness, Melanie's outspokenness and extroverted tendencies, but he was nowhere near as reckless or as stubborn as she was. While he could be irrational, her parents chalked that up to being nine years old, and he again was the perfect child.

Her family loved to spend time together as a family and enjoy each other's presence, but Melanie would rather be reading a book or hanging out with her friends. It pained her sometimes how she felt like the outsider in her own family.

"Melanie, your father and I talked a little more about what happened last night," Her mother started, drawing Melanie out of her own head.

"Huh?" Melanie asked, confused as why this conversation had landed on her.

"After we talked, we decided that even though you made a very poor decision that we expect never to happen again, you did it for the right reasons," Her father continued where her mother left of, rolling over Melanie's exclamation of confusion.

"We have decided that instead of grounding you, we have moved your curfew up to ten o'clock, no exceptions, every night, until we see fit. Breaking this curfew will result in a larger punishment," Her mother finished, and Melanie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding , even though she still felt undyingly guilty about the entire thing. While her parents and her didn't always see eye to eye, she knew they loved her and always looked out for her best interest, even if it wasn't in the right way.

"Wait, what did she do?" Melanie's sister interjected. Melanie started to tell her to mind her own business, but her brother beat her to saying something.

"She came home late last night with some boy they called criminal," Melanie's brother stated, and without a pause, asked "Is he your boyfriend?"

"No!" Melanie, her mother and her father all exclaimed simultaneously, out of shock at the idea. Melanie felt her ears go red.

"Wait, if he isn't your boyfriend, what were you doing with him so late at night?" Melanie's sister so intrusively asked.

"Nothin', he just gave me a ride that's all. Now, may I please be excused?" Melanie quickly mumbled with as much audacity as she could find, before quickly making her way to her room.

Settling in her bed with a good book, Melanie let her mind take her mind to a fantasy world without overbearing parents and alluring juvenile delinquents that made it so easy, yet so hard to hate them.

"Melanie!" Her mom shouted up the stairs and into her room, at around 6, pulling Melanie out of her own realm. "Clara is here!"

Before long, Melanie heard footsteps making their way up to her room.

"Ow! Clara get off!" Melanie exclaimed when Clara threw herself onto the bed, right on top of Melanie's stagnant legs.

"Melly, I am so sorry that I left you at the p-" Melanie cut Clara off by clamping her mouth, getting her bright red lipstick all over her hand.

"They don't know!" Melanie mouthed urgently, eyes wide and darting back and forth from Clara, to the door that was the only barrier between her parents.

"Yeah, I gathered that when they asked if I was feeling better," Clara rolled her eyes, but with an evident grin on her face. Clara had huge bags underneath her eyes, and was quite pale, from last night's activities, but that played right into to Melanie's fib. "Didn't think you'd be one to lie Carson. Maybe I need to take you to parties more often, loosen you up,"

Melanie immediately started shaking her head no. "No, no, no, no. Never again, oh goodness,"

"What happened to you? Come on loser, I'm taking you to the Dingo to get a milkshake, so we can talk," Clara lowered her voice, "Without parental observation."

"Fine," Melanie accepted, "But you're paying." Melanie knew she needed to get out more, and the Dingo wasn't exactly a raging party. Slipping on her baby pink pair of Mary Jane's, she let Clara pull her out the door, after telling her parents that they were going to get a quick bite to eat.

Walking down the sidewalk to the Dingo, the girls engaged in small talk, dancing over the topics they were really itching to talk about. They talked a little about fashion, school and drama, among other things, before arriving at the Dingo and sliding into a booth.

"How'd you get home-"

"What happend with that guy-"

Clara and Melanie started at the same time, but after some insistence, Melanie asked first.

"Who was that guy? What happened with him?" Melanie asked, really hoping there was a good reason her best friend abandoned her at the party that she dragged her to in the first place.

"I would tell you, but there are too many children out here," Clara winked. "Let's just say he was good, very good."

Melanie blushed at the unneeded information. "Did you get his phone number or anything? And now old was he?"

"Nah," Clara replied, "He didn't say, but was definitely older than 20."

"Clara!" Melanie exclaimed, "That's illegal!"

"Wouldn't be the first time I broke the law," Clara smirked. "Besides, I don't fuck and tell."

Clara and Melanie paused their discussion to order their milkshakes, Melanie a vanilla one and Clara a chocolate one.

"Now, onto you. How in the world did you get home?" Clara pondered.

"No thanks to you," Melanie retorted sarcastically, "You were too busy with that predator to think about your best friend." Melanie took a long sip of her vanilla milkshake and stared Clara right in the eyes, waiting for what better be an apology.

"Hey, don't get like that Melly. And I know you sure as hell didn't call your parents to come get ya',"

"I walked," Melanie sighed, annoyed with her friend. "In the complete wrong direction. Dallas saw me and gave me a ri-"

"Dallas? As in Dallas Winston?" Clara asked with a confused look on her face. "You got a ride from Dallas Winston?"

"Yeah, so?"

Clara started laughing, much to Melanie's dismay.

"Why are you laughing?"

"'Cause Dallas Winston don't give rides to nobody," Clara said between laughs. "''Specially not you."

"Well, he did so. And why not me?" Melanie was getting angry fast; not only was Clara not sorry she left her at the party, now she was attacking Melanie for no reason. Melanie was puzzled, Clara never acted like this.

"Dally cares about two things- himself, and sex. And we all know a prude like you ain't putting out anytime soon-"

That was the last straw, Melanie had had it.

"I don't need to open my legs to every guy I meet to prove myself! Someday, I'm gonna go somewhere bigger than fucking dead-end guys in this dead-end town, while you're here with the same old guys over and over, until the day where someone better than you comes along! I don't need to be shamed for not bein' a slut!" Melanie was shouting by the end, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. She was so sick of being put down by her best friend for not being someone she wasn't.

"Well," Clara sneered, "I can see now why people don't like you." Clara slammed some quarters down on the table, dumped her milkshake on the table next to where Melanie rested her hands. She sauntered out of the diner, leaving Melanie next to the sticky mess, with tears rolling down her cheeks. Sure, Melanie had lashed out and said some unnecessarily cruel things, but Clara really hit on one of Melanie's insecurities, whether she knew it or not.

Tears silently leaking from her eyes, Melanie grabbed onto one of the napkins and placed it on to the poured out chocolate milkshake. Her attempt to clean the mess was futile, as the sticky liquid just seeped through the napkin and onto her hands. Sitting there, replaying the last moments of the conversation over and over, Melanie could think of nothing other than what she would've said differently.

It took Melanie a moment to comprehend what was happening when someone sat in the booth next to her, grabbed her milkshake from right in front of her before taking a long sip and looking up at her.

Dally didn't want to go to the Dingo at all; he would have much rather kept sleeping on the Curtis's very comfortable couch. But he knew he was on thin ice with Darry for leaving Soda behind at the party, and so when he was asked to take Pony and Johnny to get a bite to eat, he sucked it up and went along.

Walking the short jaunt to the diner was nothing, but Dally was glad he had his leather jacket on him. A cool breeze swirled across the darkening October sky, and a smirk grew across Dally's face when Ponyboy started to shiver. Serves Pony right for dragging Dally out of the house.

"Hey, Dal!" Ponyboy questioned while they were on their way.

"What now, kid?" Dally groaned in response, preparing himself for the latest poetic shit the kid was about to spout.

"What determines the color of the sunset?"

"I don't know, Pony, do I look like a fucking scientist?"

The trio continued on their way to the diner, and when they arrived, Dally was shocked by the emptiness of the Dingo during prime dinner time on a Saturday. Usually at this time of night every booth and seat was filled, but there were only a few cars in the lot.

Walking up to the door, Johnny was about to open it when Dally heard her.

"...Open my legs to every guy I meet to prove myself! Someday, I'm gonna go somewhere.."

"Hold up, Johnnycakes," Dally grabbed Johnny's wrist to stop him from opening the door,

"Dally what-" Ponyboy interjected.

"Shut up, I'm tryna' hear," Dally could hear her voice ring through the entire establishment. He wondered what could have happened to warrant such a rise out of the Soc.

"the same old guys over and over, until the day where someone better than you comes along! I don't need to be shamed for not bein' a slut!" Melanie's enraged voice could be heard by anyone.

Ponyboy and Johnny looked confusedly at each other, then back at Dally, but he just held his finger to his lips.

"...can see why people don't like you," A new voice was heard, another female's and it was easy for Dally to deduct who she was talking a to. He cringed a bit at the comment about people not liking Melanie, even though she was hella annoying, he was sure that some of the stupid Socs had to like her.

Dally heard a sputtering crash, and then the door swung open revealing a very smug greaser girl with frizzy blonde hair, and a face caked in makeup. Her clothing was quite skimpy, and judging from her conversation with Melanie, she wasn't a real ray of sunshine. What was Melanie doing hanging around girls like that?

Pulling Ponyboy and Johnny into the Dingo before directing them into an empty booth, he glanced over at Melanie. Her huge brown eyes had tears spilling over the lids, and her pale complexion was all red and blotchy. She was visibly distraught as she absent-mindedly stuck her hands, along with a napkin into the chocolate mess the other girl must have left.

Little known to him, Pony and Johnny had figured out exactly who this girl was. It wasn't hard to catch Dally staring at her, but somehow she didn't notice, locked into her own little world.

Dally knew what the other girl said to her must've messed with her big time, so he ignored everything in his body telling him to leave the girl alone and forget about her.

Melanie looked up to see who decided to grace her with their presence, and almost immediately met icy blue ones.

"What the hell do you want from me Dallas? Sex? Then fucking leave because I ain't giving any," Melanie had to resist rolling her eyes. She was so sick of taking things from people, especially just after her huge fight with Clara, and she wasn't about to let Dallas Winston mess with her.

"If I wanted a hook-up, I wouldn't be talking to you," Dally remarked matter-of-factly, but trying to avoid getting her all riled up. Why was he even talking to her? Something about her just drew him to her, though he would never admit it. "Besides," Dally continued, "I told you to call me Dally."

"Well, we still ain't friends, that much hasn't changed, Dallas," Melanie retorted back. "Now I'd really appreciate you leaving me alone."

Dally took another sip of her milkshake before lighting a smoke. Pausing to take a drag, he blatantly ignored her request to leave her alone. "Who was that crazy bitch you were fightin' with? What'd ya do to deserve that?"

Melanie sighed before replying. Telling him about Clara wouldn't hurt, would it? And Dally seemed actually interested in what she had to say, contrary to what Clara said.

"She's my bestfriend, but sometimes I'm too 'good' for her,"

"That's your best friend? Goddamn Mel, even I ain't that cruel to my friends," Dally laughed, but Melanie didn't miss that he called her Mel.

"She's not that bad all the time, she can be real sweet,"

"Just like I have a perfect record," Melanie couldn't help but laugh with Dally, the whole town knew just how proud he was of his mile long record. She didn't know how, but that asshole was actually starting to make her feel better.

"What was the first thing you ever stole?" Melanie inquired honestly curious, not noticing how she placed her hand on Dally's forearm.

"A pack of Kools from a corner store when I was 9. First time I ever smoked too," Dally paused, taking a drag of his cigarette for emphasis before puffing it out in perfect rings. "God, I fucked that up,"

Melanie laughed at the image of nine-year-old Dally trying to smoke a cigarette. In this moment, she honestly forgot why she hated him, and wondered why the town despised him.

"Kid, you ever smoked a cancer-stick?" Dally smirked, but already knowing the answer. It was beyond him what he was doing spending his time with a girl when the goal wasn't to end up back at his place, but it was kind of nice all the same.

"Nah, and I ain't ever planning to, those things are nasty," Melanie smiled back, trying to give her best impression of Dally's smirk.

"Ya' sure? I bet you'd be a natural?" Dally laughed.

"I bet you not,"

"Bet you would,"

"Not"

"Fine, you win," Dally gave up and let Melanie win their little "fight", as there would be know way she would back down.

"Well, too bad we'll never know," Melanie shrugged amusedly, a playful glint in her eyes.

"Dally!" Ponyboy called from across the diner, oblivious to the fact that he was interrupting their conversation, "Time to order!"

Dally made no move to reply back or anything, and Melanie didn't want to intrude on him and his friends.

"I better get back home, my parents are probably wondering where I am," Melanie sighed. She didn't want to leave to conversation, but she felt bad about taking Dally from his friends.

"You need someone to walk ya'? It's getting dark," Dally inquired.

"I'll be fine, it's only a bit of walk It was nice talking to you, Dally," Melanie said sincerely, knowing the chances of them ever seeing each other again were slim. Melanie paid for the milkshakes, leaving an extra-large tip for the mess Clara left, and walked out the door, not noticing his eyes on her as she left.

She had called him Dally, he smirked to himself. Still, Dallas didn't even feel bad as he watched her pretty little Socy ass walk out the door.

Sliding back into the booth with Pony and Johnny, Dally rolled his eyes as the boys snickered.

"Dal, you totally have a crush on her," Johnny said between breaths.

"Wait until the Gang gets a load of this," Ponyboy sniggered.

"They ain't getting a load of any shit besides how I tried to set her up with you," Dally smirked as Ponyboy's ears turned bright red, but something in him didn't like the idea of Melanie with anyone else. Still, he carried on with idea to humiliate Pony. The trio hung out at the Dingo for a while, but Dally couldn't seem to get her laughter to stop ringing through his ears.

Melanie was very, very confused. Why was Dally being so nice to her? Clara wasn't lying, boys like Dallas only cared about himself and sex, and Melanie made it very clear the later was off the table. He had been so nice to her in the diner, a complete 180 of how he treated her at the end of the car ride.

Lying in her bed later that evening, for the second night in a row, Melanie Carson couldn't stop thinking about Dallas Winston.


End file.
